Sunshine
Sunshine is a gray and white bi-color cat with green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Sunshine is a caring and sweet cat who enjoys interacting with others. They may sometimes ramble about certain topics. Den The player can add Sunshine to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #1 from Coco's shop. Sunshine's den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Sunshine's name and pelt can be customized by purchasing a Rename or Recolor Token from Coco's shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “I'm not sure I've had a chance to thank you in person yet! Did you put this den out here just for me?/ That's awfully nice of you. I'm Sunshine by the way. It's so good to meet you!/ You must be a really generous cat. I hope you'll come by often to chat!” *: ''- Sunshine, Intro'' * “Please don't involve me with your drama.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- One star'' * “Hey! What's up?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “It's just a lovely day, don't you think?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hi there, (Name)! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! Great to see you out and about in this fine day!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “Hello (Name)! Want to spend some time together today?” *: ''- Sunshine (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I'm really glad to call you my friend, (Name). You're such a sweetheart, you know!/ It's not every day that you meet a cat that's willing to build a whole den just for another cat to move into. That takes a special sort of kindness.” *: ''- Sunshine'' * “I've been told I can ramble on and on about really boring stuff, so if you ever catch me doing that, please just stop me mid-sentence./ ...But you probably wouldn't do that. You're too polite!” *: ''- Sunshine'' * “You're a good cat, (Name), stopping by to chat with me and all./ Lots of cats these days just pass each other by. I think that's sad. I wish more cats would slow down and get to know each other on a deeper level, like you do./ We have so much to learn from each other, you know. All cats do!” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|Gift Dialogue= * “Any ideas for how to use a (Item)? I ask because I happen to have an extra that I thought you might like. Please take it, (Name)!” *: ''- Sunshine Gift'' * “So how did you use that present I gave you?” *: ''- Sunshine, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “Aren't the smells of spring intoxicating? It's like each and every flower has its own personality.” *: ''- Sunshine, Spring'' * “What an incredible day for a celebration! The weather couldn't be better. Don't you think so?” *: ''- Sunshine, Summer'' * “Today would be perfect if it wasn't for this light breeze. It's certainly going to get much colder soon!” *: ''- Sunshine, Autumn'' * “I hope everyone will decide on a resolution to stick to as we head into the new year. I know what mine is!” *: ''- Sunshine, Winter'' * “I'm pretty sure I know who's going to win this. Let's have a fair fight, everyone!” *: ''- Game Rival'' * “This should be a piece of cake! You ready, (Name)?” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outside Colony= * “TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Sunshine's Gray/White pelt can be bought for 120 Mews at Delta's shop. * Sunshine says they have met Molay, a mole from a secret location. * Sunshine used to live near humans, which may explain their personable nature towards others. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:NPCs Category:Custom Colony